heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-25 Crossing Paths
Midmorning on Sunday, and Helena Bertinelli is sitting at a table outside of a college-oriented coffee shop within easy walking distance of Gotham University. It's one of the few places open at all hours of the day or night, and from the looks of the coffee cup in front of her, she's been here for a while. She's got a spiral notebook on the table in front of her and a mechanical pencil in her hand, and is idly doodling, the serious notes she'd been jotting before now almost completely covered in the nonsensical scribbles. Wesley Dodds is walking about on the sunday morning wearing a new pair of sunglasses and a new shoulder brace to match it. Various black straps around around over his black suit, white button up shirt, red tie and button up wool coat that matched the color of the suit. While the brace looks to be keeping his arm in place like a sling it's to keep any movement in the shoulder minimum if not nonexistent. At least there is no lame cover story for the injury. Getting shot three times due to gunfire at a benefit shindig gone wrong and being the unlucky guest. Anyone could have been shot thanks to Carmine Falcone's security firing blindly at times. Most consider it lucky that Dodds is the only one injured so badly.? Strolling to a familiar coffee shop he stops nearby a table with a familiar face, "You're stalking me, aren't you?" he says to Helena before giving his best smile. The banter is paused so he can get in line for a coffee. Where am I? The odd looking teen wonders to himself as he looks around with wide green eyes. Gotham? That's right. City of people who dress up to fight crime. Or as mom used to call it 'Wacko-ville'. Dressed in a tan overcoat given to him by Master Jensen, mostly to cover his own 'costume' from prying eyes' the young man called Connor is searching. For what only the determination of the boy can really tell. For now he's doing his best to find his way to get a bite to eat. Oh yeah he's missing the life of a monk now. Helena Bertinelli glances up idly as Mia settles into a table nearby, but then looks back to her doodling. Well, until Dodds speaks up. Then she startles with a gasp (perhaps a bit faked?) and stares after the man with his arm in a sling when he walks past her to get a drink. Who is stalking who here? And, as luck would have it, while she's staring at Dodds, the click eraser on her table falls off and clatters out onto the sidewalk into Connor's path. After ordering the largest sized drink they have, Dodds politely pays for his drink. From there he takes his drink then sits at Helena's table. "And how are we?" Dodds asks cheerily giving a smile taking in the sight of a young woman looking intently at a course catalogue, and the eraser that's still on the floor. Taking his first sip, Dodds lets out a "Mmmm, that's good," before taking a second sip. His gaze looks about seeing someone that looks young and has this wild look of hunger in his eyes. "Am I interrupting something?" Dodds asks Helena, "Because I can go if you're expecting a colleague, boyfriend or girlfriend." As the mechanical pencil rolls its in his way Connor stops, looks down and picks it up. He looks at it introspectively for a moment before looking towards Helena "Excuse me?" Comes a soft and apologetic toned voice from the man in the coat. As he moves towards the two at the table his features seem to pop out. "I do believe you dropped this." he states as he places it on the table. "I am so sorry and apologize immensely for interrupting your romantic get together" he says as his green eyes bounce between the two. "But I was wondering if you could you direct me to the metro station?" Helena Bertinelli keeps staring at Dodds as he returns and claims a chair at her table and asks her if he's interrupting anything. She looks down at her notebook filled with doodles and just now notices that her mechanical pencil has wandered away. As she turns to look for it, the young man in the tan overcoat speaks up to return the pencil and ask about the metro station. "Oh, thank you. It's, um," She looks around, not as familiar with this part of Gotham as her own Lyntown. "I think it's that way," she says, but then adds quickly, "Is everything all right?" "Huh?" Connor replies as he looks at the man then to the woman. Uh oh he stepped into it now. "Oh no just trying to get a bus to New York. I'm looking for someone and came to the wrong city." Is it his fault that he went to the wrong Chelsea, well it is. He didn't specify to one of the brothers which city, but that is all in the past now. "Again, I do apologize for bothering you folks." Helena Bertinelli gives the teen another long look before offering him a smile. "No bother, honest." She glances at Dodds, all but tossing a glare his direction. "Right?" "Nope. Although I may have to part shortly for another round of x-rays." Giving a knowing smile, "Apparently doctors are mistified by a fast healer. Looking at the teenager, "You should probably get something good in you, a warm drink. A day of traveling with no break is never a good thing. Sit," the latter is not a suggestion. "No no. If the Ashram taught me anything is how to push myself beyond the senses of discomfort and needing." he says to the doctor as he holds up his hands, as if saying 'no' with them will get his point past. All that does happen is his coat opening and revealing what looks like a costume underneath it. Realizing he's 'flashing' the couple, the teen quickly closes his coat and seems to be blushing "Sorry, I don't wish to impose." he pauses as he thinks of something else to say. "And I don't want to miss any buses to New York City." even though there's one on the hour, every hour. Helena Bertinelli doesn't miss the brief glimpse of costume, or the mention of Ashram but chooses to not openly point out either. "You won't even sit and share tea and news with us? It's honestly no imposition at all." Looking toward the man he slides his card to him then hands one to Helena. Both give out a full name, his position at Rexcorp, and a number. "I take trips out there often. If you wish to catch a free ride I can pull some strings, claim you're a cousin or something. All you have to do is ask." Seeing the time on a watch, "You two should chat. I have a Doctor to astonish and a story to repeat for the thirty-seveth time." He rises from the table then gives polite nods to each. His gaze lingers on Helena a moment. On the back of the card he gave her is black ink that says, "We need to talk!" along with a direct-line number. Sure the office line forwards to his cell phone, but the personal number emphasized the urgency. And giving out two business cards means a distraction for the new. Once he sees Helena has the message he give them polite nods before heading away to the line. A brief conversation with a barista and a wave goodbye, ends Dodds part or so one would think. After a few minutes one of the staff brings out two chai teas before saying, "Courtesy of the guest that left. He left enough for refills or if you want anything else. Just hollar," the staff said while hoping they woudln't need anything more. The man told them that any change from the transaction goes into the tip jar. Connor watches as the other man leaves. Oh nice one Hawke. Think, be polite. You broke something up now you have to go. "I would love to stay ma'am, but as I said I am looking for someone." he pauses looks down as if trying to find the words, then back to her "Someone who's very important to me. And I don't think I can stop till I find him." the look in his eyes are one of longing and need. "Thank you, but I have to go. I'm sorry." Giving her a nervous smile he turns and starts off into a jog. Where is he going he has no idea, but he needs to go. He's quick, however by his second step there's the sound of wood and metal hitting concrete. And there, lying on the sidewalk visible to anyone who notice, there lies an arrow. A green arrow to be precise. Helena Bertinelli blinks after the young man as he apologizes and flees. And then she's startled for the second time today at the faint clatter of something hitting the sidewalk. She looks down, sees the arrow, and her eyes go wide. She hastily scoops it up and glances about to see if anyone noticed, then tucks the arrow into her bag with care for the point, as if familiar with how sharp they can be. Great. Just what she needs. Another mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a taco. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs